Down An Alternate Path
by KittyRain
Summary: Previously known as The Yule Ball Take 2...AU... Obviously... This is my take on how I think the Yule Ball should have gone. Harry/Draco... Title simply because it's going to be Very different than the GOF Book- Rating going up for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Howdee!!! This is just a little take on how I feel the Yule Ball Should have gone... it would have been interesting at least hehehe...

Dedicated to my Lisie, as she was the one who got me into the Harry/Draco pairing… blame her!

xXx xXx xXx

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered McGonagall's words, even more so when he remembered the pathetic flopping noise his headless rubber haddock had made as the head hit the floor.

He had just been informed that he would need a partner for the Yule Ball. His mind instantly went to Cho, of course he'd like to take her, she was pretty, and she was nice to him… not to mention that odd fluttering he felt in his stomach whenever he looked at her.

He sighed, heading into the Great Hall ready to stuff himself with food and worry about a dance partner another time. However, it seemed somebody was out to get him.

Cedric Diggory walked over to the Ravenclaw table, his head held high with pride, his usual stupid little smirk in place on his stupid little face.

Harry blinked, he wasn't entirely sure where this sudden dislike of Cedric had come from, after all, he didn't really have any reason to hate the Hufflepuff. That was until Cedric bent his head, and spoke to Cho. Harry could only watch as she blushed and nodded, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Cedric.

Harry's insides burned. He was too late. He had known about the ball for a grand total of fifteen minutes and already he was too late.

Stabbing his sausage rather violently he glared at his plate. Now who could he take to the ball? He was supposed to dance with someone for the stupid opening of this stupid ball, due to stupid tradition. It was all just… stupid!

Hermione seemed to sense the discomfort Harry was in, she leaned over and whispered, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry nodded glumly, truthfully he didn't feel alright. He felt like hell, but he knew he couldn't tell Hermione that. The great, yet spooky thing about his female best friend was that she seemed to be able to tell what she needed to say to make him feel better, "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll find someone to go to the ball with. I mean there are going to be plenty of girls lining up to go with you"

Although Ron looked slightly put out by that statement, it made Harry smile. Sure he hated the fame and glory he always received, but maybe; just maybe, it would come in useful for this damn ball.

His gaze moved around the Great Hall, looking at all the students, wondering just who he could take.

His eyes landed on a pale blond Slytherin. Malfoy was staring at Harry with a look of utter boredom. Harry looked back, blinking in surprise when Malfoy smiled at him. Usually he would have sent a good hearty glare in the Slytherin's direction, but he couldn't, partly due to the fact Malfoy's smile held no venom behind it like it usually did, and partly because Harry was attacked by a sudden fluttering in his stomach.

Turning back to his dinner, Harry swallowed. Surely he couldn't like Malfoy? Hell it was Malfoy! And he was a guy! The Gryffindor blinked, taking a slow bite of his meal, chewing thoughtfully. He had never really questioned his sexuality before, simply deciding he was straight as that was the norm, and after all he liked Cho a lot. So why was his stomach fluttering with Malfoy?

Green eyes found the Ravenclaw table again, landing on Cho. The fluttering sensation was still there, but not as strong as when Harry looked at Malfoy.

Giving up on his dinner, after strongly losing his appetite, he stood and muttered a quick excuse to Hermione and Ron before dashing out the Great Hall before anyone else had finished their meals.

He stopped walking on the third floor; leaning against a wall he smiled at the door that used to conceal Fluffy. He wondered what had happened to the large three headed dog, and decided he needed to ask Hagrid during his next visit.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor jumped, he recognised the voice, but he was not familiar with the tone, or even the calm use of his first name. He turned to look at Malfoy, a brow raised in wariness. "Malfoy" he said in return of the greeting, he was always civil when shown politeness, even when ignoring his fluttering stomach.

"Feel free to laugh at me… insult me.. hex me whatever…" Malfoy swallowed, and Harry was surprised to see he looked nervous, "I was just wondering… if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

A moment's silence passed, and Malfoy looked the most scared Harry had ever seen him. "With you?" he questioned calmly.

"Yes… well, I thought it would be interesting… see how everyone reacts to the Golden Boy attending the ball with a Malfoy" He said his surname as though it left a nasty taste in his mouth, "I know I haven't exactly been nice to you these past four years" Harry laughed briefly, "Well alright, I've been a git to you…"

Harry nodded, "Draco" He said, testing the name almost, "I… is there any other reason behind you wanting to go to the ball with me? Or is it just a publicity stunt? Because, believe me, I've had enough with publicity to last a lifetime… and more"

Draco shook his head slowly, keeping his grey eyes on Harry, "I was… thinking maybe we could be friends?"

"Why now?"

A sigh passed the Slytherin's lips, and Harry fought furiously to stop the fluttering in his stomach, "My Father is talking about making me a Death Eater when I turn sixteen. I don't want to be a Death Eater… despite how it may appear… I want to be your friend… fight with you against…"

"Voldemort"

Malfoy flinched when Harry spoke his name, and truthfully Harry couldn't blame him if he was about to be forced into following the Evil Wizard in less than two years time. Harry moved off the wall, holding out a hand, "Friends" he said simply.

Malfoy smiled, shaking Harry's hand slowly, causing the Gryffindor to swallow thickly at the sensation of the Slytherin's cool skin against his own. "What about the ball?" Draco asked

Harry smiled, "I must admit, you have balls to ask that of someone who was supposed to be your enemy… but sure… I'll go to the ball with you, if only to laugh at everyone's reaction"

Draco actually chuckled, and the sound caused Harry's knees to turn to jelly. "Thank you… Harry" He said quietly, "For everything"

"What are friends for?" Harry asked, bringing a smile to Draco's face, and making Harry want to do that more often. "Hey…Mal-Draco… can you dance? Because I have no idea how to do that"

Draco smiled, "Me either…" He laughed at Harry's shocked expression, "When I was younger I was always trying to perfect my potions… I never bothered to learn to dance"

Harry couldn't help but grin, "So you're not just a Kiss-ass… you're a smart kiss-ass"

"I don't kiss ass" Draco said, moving closer to Harry and whispering, "But I might make an exception is you ask me nicely"

Harry flushed, his face heating up out of embarrassment, his stomach was in a frenzy. Malfoy just laughed and walked away, "I'll see you around Harry" he called, leaving Harry practically collapsing in the middle of the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Well… another chapter… It's short, I'm sorry… but the next chapter is the actual ball!!! Whenever I get a chance to update anyway… I'm moving house soon, so need to start packing everything up.

I'm not pleased that this chapter is mostly speech, but hey, if you like it I wont complain ^-^

xXx xXx xXx

Harry wasn't entirely sure just what he should expect as he walked along the seventh floor corridor. He had received an owl at breakfast demanding he meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirement at ten that night.

So, Harry, filled with curiosity was obediently walking to the Room. He checked his watch, he was five minutes early. Looking up again he noticed a thick oak door.

"You're late" Malfoy said simply as Harry walked into the Room of Requirement.

"No I'm not… you said ten… it's ten now"

"Whatever" Malfoy dismissed with a shrug, "You ready?"

"For what?"

"To learn to dance?"

Harry blinked, the room was spacious, with a large gramophone in the corner, and a couch next to it, a small side table adjacent to the seat with two bottles of water sitting upon it. The Gryffindor returned his gaze to the Slytherin, "I thought you couldn't dance?"

"That's why we're here to learn, obviously" Malfoy said as though speaking to a child.

They simultaneously approached each other, and with a flick of Malfoy's wand, slow music filtered into the room, a monotonous voice saying, "Begin by taking your partner and taking three steps forward in the male's viewpoint."

Harry blinked at Malfoy, "Who's the male?"

"I am dummy" The blond said smiling

"Why you?"

"Why not?"

Harry frowned as Malfoy took him by the waist, lifting his right hand out to the side and moving him backwards, their steps clumsily falling in time.

The Slytherin waved his wand again, pausing the music, "Right, lets at least try to get this bit right first"

Two hours later, after they had stepped on each other's feet several times, and Malfoy's normally neat hair was looking a little messy, the two boys collapsed onto the couch, taking generous sips of water. "I think we made some progress" Harry said happily.

"Yeah, I now know I could never trust you to lead"

Harry laughed, "I wasn't that bad"

"Potter… I still have the ache in my shoulder from when you were too busy looking at your feet and you crashed me into the wall."

"Hey it's your own fault for letting me lead when I asked"

Malfoy smiled, "Well I won't say yes next time you ask for something"

Harry mock pouted, "Not even if I ask nicely?"

"Depends what you want"

Harry fell silent a moment, taking another mouthful of water, what exactly would he ask Malfoy? What could he get away with asking, without receiving a hex for it?

"Well, we better go to bed"

"Pardon?" Harry asked

"Separately Potter" Malfoy said smirking, "You've got a sick mind."

"You love it really" Harry said standing up.

Malfoy smiled, standing in front of Harry, "Maybe I do"

Harry looked at Malfoy's appearance, his skin was slightly flushed from the dancing, and his blond hair was messed up in such a way it looked like he had just been busy in bed. "Wear your hair like that tomorrow… please?" Harry asked

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I like it"

After a moment the Slytherin answered, "I'll think about it… for now I'm going to bed… no following me Potter"

"You wish" Harry said smiling.

Another grin from the blond, "Maybe" he said simply, moving forward to place the softest and briefest of kisses against Harry's mouth before leaving the Room of Requirement.

"Dammit" Harry said, as he realised that was the second time Malfoy had left him feeling weak in the knees in two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took so long… but there was so much crap happening, but I won't bore you with it.**

**The Yule ball will be in two parts, simply because I can't put everything into one chapter.**

**Not sure if I'll end it after the ball or continue… I suppose I'll just see if I end up with more ideas. [Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to happen]**

**I've written this as a mixture between movie and book, because I prefer Hermione's blue dress robes, but I like her hair in the movie. The rest is a mixture of memory, and adaptation for my story. ^^**

**xXx xXx xXx**

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He was more than nervous. He was bloody terrified!

He was stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, getting ready for the Yule Ball. He was meeting Draco in the Entrance Hall, after discussing it last night after about three hours of final dance practice. Draco had admitted he was looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction as they took up their spots on the dance floor ready to open the ball. Harry could only stare at him.

Many different scenarios had gone through Harry's mind the entire day, both good and bad. Would the school accept his apparent relationship with Draco? After all, that was what it would look like to the rest of the school, they wouldn't know he and Draco weren't together, and as they were about to attend the ball together, denying any form of relationship would be pointless.

Would they hate him for it? Would the entire school turn against him because of his apparent homosexuality? Harry had no idea whether the wizarding world accepted gay people.

Sighing lightly to himself after he finished brushing his teeth, Harry took his toiletries and left the bathroom, jumping when he was rather suddenly addressed by Ron, "What are those?"

Harry glanced at his bag of toiletries and toothbrush before Ron added, "No, Those" nodding to the clothes Harry was wearing.

"My dress robes" harry said, unsure why Ron was panicking so much.

"Well they're alright" Ron moaned, turning to look at himself in the floor length mirror.

Harry tried not to smirk, remembering the hideous outfit his best friend was currently clad in. He did feel a little sorry for Ron; nobody would voluntarily wear anything like that.

"I look like my great aunt Tessie" Ron griped, lifting an arm to take a quick sniff of himself, "I smell like my great aunt Tessie"

After more complaining from Ron, and more nerves from Harry, the two boys made their way down to the entrance hall. Ron was looking around for Hermione, saying something about her spending the entire night in her room crying. Harry wasn't really paying attention, he had spotted Draco leaning casually against a wall nearby. The blond male held up a single finger, silently telling Harry to wait. The Gryffindor nodded discreetly.

"I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bloody stubborn" Ron said.

"How very thoughtful of you Ronald" Hermione's voice cut through Ron's sharply, "Next time there's a ball you'll know to ask me before anyone else, and not as a last resort" she said stiffly.

Ron and Harry turned to see a rather amazing looking Hermione. She was wearing periwinkle blue dress robes, and had managed to tame her bushy hair into soft ringlets that fell casually over one shoulder. She even held herself differently, although Harry had a fleeting suspicion that was due to the absence of the twenty or so books she usually carried in her schoolbag.

She turned her gaze to smile lightly at Harry, "So, who are you taking then Harry?"

"Umm… It's a surprise… I'm meeting them in a little while, but you'll get to see them soon" he said, smiling in a way he hoped wasn't too large so he looked goofy, or too small so he looked terrified.

Hermione accepted this and moved to look over the entrance hall, grinning as she saw Viktor Krum approaching. He bowed and offered her his arm. Harry smiled at her as she passed, giving him a small wave as she completely ignored Ron. The red headed male could only stare gobsmacked.

Soon, Ron's date, Parvati Patil, appeared and led him away, leaving Harry free to go over to Draco, "Shamed to be seen with me?" He joked

"No" Draco said smiling, "I just wanted to see the look on the Weasel's face as he saw me with you, walking into the Hall"

"His name's Ron" harry said automatically.

Draco either wasn't listening properly, or he just didn't care as he nodded lightly, his grey eyes moving over to Professor McGonagall, who was calling for the champions.

The two of them moved over to her, standing in line behind Hermione and Viktor. Hermione turned and blinked at Harry's date, "Wow Harry, I never knew you were… bold enough to ask Draco to the ball"

Harry barely had time to register the fact Hermione had used Draco's first name when the Slytherin answered, "I asked him"

Hermione nodded, "Ah, that seems more plausible"

Draco smirked, "You honestly thought Harry was brave enough to ask a Slytherin to the ball… a male one at that?"

"Honestly… No" Hermione said, unhooking her arm from Viktor's as she turned to face them properly, holding out a hand for Draco to shake, "For a friendship of sorts… if only for tonight at least" she offered.

Draco shook her hand, "It might last longer than just tonight" He said, "Depending how disappointing a date Harry is"

"Hey!" Harry said as Hermione giggled, "You never said anything about this being a date"

"That's because I knew you wouldn't accept knowing it was an official date" Draco said, smirking as he placed an index finger on both of Harry's cheeks, leaning forward to press the lightest of kisses to Harry's mouth.

Harry didn't have time to react as the doors opened and they were swept into the Great Hall to the applause of the rest of the students and staff. Draco's arm looped around Harry's as they made their way down the aisle made for them between the tables. Both green and Grey eyes instantly found Ron, who looked completely shocked. His expression was mirrored on many other student faces, the teachers looked indifferent. Dumbledore was beaming happily at them.

They took up their places on the dance floor, feeling almost every pair of eyes on them. "You better not screw this up Harry" Draco said lightly as they prepared to dance.

"Trust me Draco, if I screw this up I'll let you murder me"

That made the Slytherin smile, "I'm sure I can find amore fitting punishment"

There was something hidden within his smirk that made Harry stare at him. He was so busy blinking at Draco he missed the start of the music, jumping when Draco started to move, luckily Harry only needed to follow the other male's lead, so it wasn't a complete disaster.

"So… Did you honestly want to go on a date with me?" Harry asked as they danced, "Or did you just say that to Hermione?"

"I wanted to go on a date with you Harry" Draco said calmly, "I wouldn't have asked you to the ball otherwise"

"Not even to see the look of shock on everyone's faces?"

"That's just an added bonus" Draco smirked, "now focus before you fall over"

"I'm not that bad a dancer" Harry said

"True… you're not as bad as Longbottom" Draco nodded in Neville's direction.

Harry hadn't even noticed other people join the champions and partners on the dance floor. He looked over to where Ginny and Neville were dancing, seeing Ginny flinch every now and then as Neville stepped on her foot. Ginny looked over and sent Draco such a cold glare it would have rivalled any Slytherin glare easily, "Looks like your little girlfriend is jealous" Draco said.

"She isn't my girlfriend" Harry said, resisting the urge to shudder, honestly Ginny was more like a little sister to him than anything romantic.

"Really" Draco said casually, "The way she's glaring at me you'd think she was…"

Harry sighed, "You know perfectly well why she's glaring at you."

Draco chuckled, Harry noticed an annoying war feeling in his stomach as the sound reached his ears, "I find it quite amusing how jealous she's getting over me simply dancing with you… wonder what she'd do if I kissed you"

Butterflies erupted in Harry's stomach, making him feel slightly nervous and oddly light headed, "No idea… she might try to hex you"

"She doesn't have her wand" Draco said casually, smirking at Harry, "Those dress robes are so tight it would be obvious"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Checking out a Gryffindor now are we?" he asked

Draco laughed again, "The only Gryffindor I would ever dream of checking out is you" he said simply.

Harry silently cursed the fact he blushed at Draco's words. He found it rather odd Draco was being totally different tonight, but he couldn't help liking this nicer, kinder Draco Malfoy.

The song ended and everyone clapped, Ginny still glaring at the Slytherin as she forced her hands to collide in stiff applause. Draco smirked again before stepping closer to Harry and pressing his mouth against the Gryffindor's.

Harry heard many gasps, but he quickly lost focus on everyone else around him at the oddly warm sensation of Draco's mouth on his own. He was expecting the Slytherin's mouth to be cool, like his hands, but it wasn't. It was soft and warm and Harry felt himself getting lost in the sensation.

Draco moved away slowly, smiling at Harry, "Lets get a drink" he said simply, taking Harry's hand and leading him away from the dance floor, "Oh… better prepare for the tirade from everyone"

Harry looked around, everyone was watching them. Ginny looked furious, she was stood fuming in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring Neville's attempts to calm her down. Hermione was giving Harry a rather funny smile, as though she knew something he didn't, and Ron looked as though he wasn't sure whether he should shout at Malfoy, throw up, or slap Harry.

"Did you have to do that in front of everyone?" Harry asked when they stopped next to the table of drinks, "Now they're all watching us"

"Let them watch" Draco said simply, "And don't try and deny liking it Harry" he said

Harry could only childishly stick his tongue out, making Draco laugh. The dark haired male smiled, wanting to make the blond laugh more often.

"Oh… here comes the Weasley Mob" Draco muttered.

Harry followed his gaze to see Ron and Ginny marching over. An uncomfortable knot formed in Harry's stomach as he watched them approach.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron hissed, obviously not wanting everyone in the Hall to hear them, "Coming to the Ball with Malfoy?!"

Harry didn't have time to say anything before Ginny spoke, her voice a little louder than Ron's, "What on earth possessed you to kiss him?!" She asked, obviously incredibly livid over the events she just witnessed, "He's a Malfoy! You've hated him for years, and now you're suddenly at the ball kissing him?! What, is he your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah" Harry said, surprising himself as well as the other three people stood with him.

"You… What?"

**xXx xXx xXx**

**There you have it… that's it for now =^.^=**

**I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible… but I can't promise anything speedy. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I shall apologise for taking so long to update. I have no reasons… But I am sorry ^^**

**Second, I shall thank all my reviewers, and those who have added this story to their favourites ^^ The entire reason I write is for the enjoyment of others… It's nice to know some people do enjoy my stories.**

**Dedicated to Xiahou Ayumi and SwarmOfFanGirls, simply because they reviewed more than once. To me that shows they must really like this story.**

**Third I shall now shut up and get on with the chapter , as if anyone actually takes the time to read all this I don't want you to get bored ^^**

**xXx xXx xXx**

_Harry didn't have time to say anything before Ginny spoke, her voice a little louder than Ron's, "What on earth possessed you to kiss him?!" She asked, obviously incredibly livid over the events she just witnessed, "He's a Malfoy! You've hated him for years, and now you're suddenly at the ball kissing him?! What, is he your boyfriend now?"_

"_Yeah" Harry said, surprising himself as well as the other three people stood with him._

"_You… What?"_

Everyone, including Draco, stared at Harry. Draco had just been about to speak to Ginny, telling her to keep her voice down, but Harry's utterance had shocked him, causing him to ask a rather flabbergasted "What?"

The Green eyed Gryffindor simply stood there calmly, his drink in his hand. Truthfully, on the inside he was terrified. His nerves making his knees feel weak.

Hermione walked calmly over and prodded Harry's shoulder, "Draco asked you a question" She said simply.

"Oh, Draco is it now?" Ginny asked, her tone rather shrill, causing a few nearby people to stare.

Harry ignored her, as did Hermione. He turned to Draco who was still staring, "What did you call me?" The Slytherin asked in a rather shaky voice.

"I… ummm…" Harry sighed. Hermione seemed to know just what to do, and shooed Ron and Ginny away, saying they can speak to Harry as much as they like after he's spoken to Draco. Harry gave a small smile at Ron instantly asking Hermione why she was calling him Draco.

"Harry?" The blond asked quietly, "Do you really think of me as your boyfriend?"

Swallowing thickly the dark haired male spoke slowly, nerves making him feel like he was about to faint, "Well… you said this was a date… and you did kiss me in front of everyone… and… Yeah, I'd like it if you were my boyfriend"

Draco blinked, "I see" He said unhurriedly.

"Only if you want to be" Harry said quickly, "I mean, we can simply stay as friends if you like…"

"If I become your boyfriend… Do I have to be nice to the Weasley's?"

Harry smiled, "You called them Weasley's… not Weasels. And yes, if it isn't too much trouble."

Draco sighed dramatically, "Well… alright, I'll be your boyfriend… but I can't promise I'll be one hundred percent nice to them… but I'll try… for you"

"Thank you" Harry said happily, wrapping his arms around the blonds waist, "That means a lot to me"

Draco simply nodded lightly before kissing Harry's mouth quickly, "The real problem is how much time we'd get to spend with each other… and our friends… being in separate houses."

"We'll figure that out later… right now… we need to face the music… so to speak" Harry said, nodding over to a rather angry looking Ginny and a confused looking Ron standing with Hermione.

Draco led them over, surprising Harry. He had expected the Slytherin to put off speaking to the two red heads. After a few moments of tense silence Ron spoke first, "I… can't honestly say I'm comfortable with this… I mean, finding out you're gay… and with Malfoy, it's a huge shock you know?" He sighed and scratched his head, "But… I'll try… you're like a brother to me Harry, and what brother would I be if I didn't give your boyfriend a chance?" He shuddered, "That was weird… saying your boyfriend"

Harry laughed, "Thanks mate" he said, smiling at Ron.

Ron simply nodded at Draco, who returned the motion. It wasn't complete forgiveness for the insults over the years, but it was a start. Ginny, however, was not as accepting as her brother.

"How could you Harry?" She screeched, "We were supposed to end up together! We were supposed to get married and have lots of children…"

"Were we?" Harry asked, shocked at her sudden outburst

Ginny stamped her foot and stormed out of the hall. "She'll come around… eventually" Ron muttered.

An oddly comfortable pause settled over them, Draco interlaced his fingers with Harry's, making the Gryffindor smile. "Quidditch is going to be interesting" Ron said, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and walk off muttering about 'boys'.

"How so?" Draco asked

"Well… you and Harry… both Seekers…" Ron grinned.

Harry smiled, "As long as Draco doesn't jump me in the middle of the game we should be fine"

"Who says it'd be me jumping you?" Draco asked making Ron snort with laughter, "You're the one who can't keep your hands off me"

Harry grinned, Ron turned to the Slytherin, "Seeing as you don't hate us as much… do you think we'd be able to have a friendly match some time? One on one?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, "I don't see why not… winner gets a kiss from Harry"

"Eww… No offence Harry, but you're not my type… I'll leave the kissing to Draco"

Both other males stared at Ron, "You called him Draco" Harry said.

"Yeah well… I can't keep calling him Malfoy can I?" Ron shrugged, "If you two get married it will be real awkward with both of you being a Malfoy"

Ron laughed at their faces before moving off to ask Hermione for a dance. Harry stared at Draco, who stared back.

"Married?" Harry asked

The blond shrugged, "You have weird friends"

A soft coughing made both boys jump and turn to face Professor Dumbledore. "Well, it seems you two have caused quite a stir this evening" He said smiling, "I've always tried to promote inter-house friendship… and I suppose this is better than even I could expect."

Harry and Draco could only stand there, in silence, waiting for Dumbledore to continue. "It has been a long time since I myself were embraced in my lover's strong arms," He said wistfully, "Not a day goes by when I do not miss him… take care of each other" He said calmly, before simply turning and striding off to ask Professor McGonagall to dance.

"Dumbledore is gay?" Draco asked, staring after the Headmaster, shock on his face.

"Apparently"

"I… uhh… wow" Malfoy stuttered

Harry laughed, "If only I could possess the skill to make Draco Malfoy speechless"

A rather devilish grin spread over the blonds' face, "Maybe you do already"

Many dirty thoughts flashed through Harry's mind, and he returned Draco's smile with one of his own, "Shall we go test that?"

He walked away, somehow managing to extract his hand from the Slytherin's easily, leaving a rather gobsmacked Draco behind him. Harry grinned, happy in the knowledge it wasn't just the Slytherin who could leave a stunned person behind. "Coming?" Harry called, winking to show just how that question could be taken.

**xXx xXx xXx**

**Sudden end to the chapter I know… but I have a vague idea what's gonna happen next…**

**All those who have a dirty mind raise your hand ^^ -raises hand-**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Also anything you'd like to happen, feel free to suggest… big idea or small, I don't mind ^^**

**Love you all Sweeties! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a while since my last update… have no real excuse, except no ideas would come to me…**

**Anyway, I've decided to make this story longer, and there's going to be a rather dramatic plot change… So I need a new title, Feel Free To Suggest One!!! =^.^=**

**xXx xXx xXx **

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes, blinking in a slow and sleep filled way. The room was completely blurred, and from the odd shapes he could make out, and the sunlight coming from a gap in two large blobs, which he assumed were curtains, he was not in the Gryffindor common room.

Sitting up and pulling on his glasses, he looked around the room, it looked like an explosion of Gryffindor and Slytherin, odd walls were either red or green, and even the furniture had been decorated with the clashing colours. A frown creased the Gryffindor's forehead as he looked around at the war-scene. The two battling colours having been splashed onto almost every surface giving the look of an aftermath from a paint-war. A body moved next to Harry, making the green-eyed male jump.

Turning to look down at the sleeping Slytherin, Harry smiled to himself, thinking of the events of the previous night. He and Draco had gotten a little excited, and ended up in the Room of Requirement. They didn't go past kissing, but by the looks of the colours around him, Harry figured their desires were clearly evident to the room; either that or they lost control of their magic.

His dress robes were uncomfortable, obviously not being designed for sleeping in; he closed his eyes, thinking as hard as he could about some new clothes to wear. Nothing. Sighing he tried again, being more specific, "I want some clothes to wear, jeans and a t-shirt"

He grinned when it worked, sure the room went off needs such as bodily functions and hunger without much effort, but a simple request was harder. Typical. Still, Harry had to admit this was one of his favourite places of the Castle.

Dressing as silently as he could he began to think of how hungry he was, grinning widely when the room supplied steaming plates of bacon, egss and toast, as well as, what Harry guessed from the smell, a large pot of coffee. Harry then turned to his Slytherin boyfriend, trying, and failing to ignore the squirm his insides gave over the word boyfriend shooting through his head.

What would being Draco Malfoy's boyfriend actually entail? Would Harry have to walk through the halls of Hogwarts, being paraded around on Draco's arm? Or would they act as though all that had changed was their friendship, simply keeping contact platonic whilst in view of people, but making out just like last night when alone?

Harry swallowed thickly, nervous thoughts rushing through his brain, almost making him dizzy, wasthis Draco's first relationship with a guy? How fast would Draco want to go? Would he want Harry to call him Draco when with friends or surrounded by people, or would he continue to address him by his surname? Should he, Harry, try and be as confident as possible, or actually tell Draco of his inexperience? Would Draco want Harry to perform sexual acts on him straight away?

Harry felt sick, his stomach churning unpleasantly as he sat on the bed, dislodging his glasses in order to run a hand over his face, as if rubbing away the swirling thoughts. A hand on his shoulder made him jump for the second time that day, turning to see a calm Draco looking back at him, Harry replaced his glasses, giving the blond a small, nervous smile. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry swallowed, his throat feeling thick and stuffy as he tried to form words, "I... uhh... was just thinking" he said, his voice horribly scratchy, as though he had been screaming for hours.

A simple raise of the eyebrow was all that was given as a sign for Harry to elaborate, "Well," He took in a deep breath, "I was thinking, how... couply you would want to act when everyone can see us and... ummm... if you...well... whether you'd want to..."

Draco chuckled, a deep amused sound that made Harry need to swallow again, if only to calm the urge to kiss the Slytherin, "Harry, I think we're past the point of keeping our relationship a secret, we shall act the way we want" Draco said, his tone soft making Harry feel calmer, as if the blond understood why Harry was so nervous over the entire thing, "I do not expect you to act how everyone will expect us to act, if you're not comfortable being glued to my side walking between classes, then we shall only walk side by side. If you do not wish to kiss me everytime we part, then we shall only kiss when it means for than a simple 'see you later'. I take it this is your first relationship with a male?"

Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. Draco only smiled, "I figured as much. I admit I have had... relationships... never serious ones, and they were only brief... but Harry," Draco's tone turned serious,"If you're not comfortable with anything you need to tell me, just as I'll tell you... if you don'tlet me know you're uncomfortable in a certain situation, then I won't know to stop"

Harry nodded, giving an almost invisible smile as Draco kissed him on the cheek, "Now... lets have breakfast, I'm very hungry, and desperate to get out of these dress robes"

Harry chuckled at Malfoy's words, he would have thought the Slytherin would be used to wearing such formal clothing, having grown up in such a noble and high-class family.

"We have eggs and bacon for breakfast" Harry said, nodding to the two plates.

After they had both eaten and changed, keeping their backs to one another, newither quite ready to reveal himself to the other just yet, Draco said he needed to return to the Slytherin common room, to see how his status there was withstanding the news of his relationship with Harry. The green-eyed male understood perfectly, he himself would need to go see how the Gryffindors were reacting to the news he was dating a Slytherin.

After a soft kiss goodbye, Harry turned and made his way through the hallways of the castle, his mind reeling over both last night and this morning. He wasn't paying much attention to where his feet were taking him, until everything went dark.

Looking around Harry grew cautious, he didn't know why the hallway would suddenly go dark when it was approaching lunchtime on the 26th of December. Hogwarts may be buried under snow at the moment, but that wouldn't cause such darkness. Harry reached for his wand, groaning as he realised he was wearing the t-shirt and jeans the room provided, his wand was in his trunk, locked safely away in the Gryffindor Tower. His breath began to fog in front of him, but he didn't feel cold, the air around him hadn't changed and still felt pleasantly warm, yet he could see the translucent puffs of air swirking from his mouth as he exhaled.

With a sharp tug, Harry felt as though he were falling into a large black hole, he felt himself fall backwards, and he grew incredably tired. Unable to form a puzzled thought over what was going on, Harry could only allow his body to fall into nothingness as the sleep tugging on the edges of his brain took over and blanked out everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****Wow it's taken me a while to update... Sorry ... Don't really have an excuse... Like I said before, this story's plot has been extended, so I need a newtitle, any suggestions are welcome.**

**xXx xXx**

Harry groaned, his head felt like it was full of lead, his throat was dry and scratchy, and his stomach was practically burning out of hunger. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking sway the fog, except wherever he was, it didn't get any clearer. Someone had removed his glasses. Great.

He sat up, instantly wishing he hadn't bothered, the pain increased a thousandfold, and his already blurry vision swayed horribly, making him feel nauseous. Putting a hand to his forehead, wishing it actually dimmed his headache, he swallowed thickly several times, trying to lessen the scratching in his throat. He slid his gaze around the room, squinting at the blurry shapes, and trying to make out where he could possibly be.

It was a bedroom. He actually let out a brief hum of amusement. To be honest, waking up in a strange place without his glasses, he really didn't expect it to be a bedroom. Standing slowly on shaking legs, he made his way over to the bed, even without his glasseshe had come to recognise the appearance of a four poster bed. Sighing happily, or as happilyas he could in such a situation, he collapsed onto the sheets, allowing the darkness tugging at the edges of his mind to take him into unconciousness again.

xXx xXx

Draco sighed, he hadn't seen Harry all day, and the countless owls he had sent with notes for the Gryffindor had all returned unread. He was currently walking towards what he hoped was the Gryffindor Common Room. He had seen many Gryffindors coming and going to this part of the castle, sohe washoping they weren't just randomly choosing to mingle in some random room. Even to him it sounded ridiculous, but his worrying mind was currently set on 'negative' and so he found it difficult to think logically.

Standing still in the middle of the corridor, in an unfamiliar part of the castle. Not exactly how Draco had invisioned his day. He almost mentally kicked himself when he realised he hadn't even thought what he was going to do once he found the Gryffindor Common Room. Almost. He was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's weren't raised to kick themselves when something didn't quite go according to plan, they were taught to find solutions.

Turning on the spot, he dashed off down the corridor, not caring for any odd looks he was receiving from other people, pushing a couple of first years out of the way outside a classroom. He didn;t apologise, stupid first years shouldn't be in the way in the first place.

His chest was burning by the time he reached the Owlery, and he allowed his usual air of arrogance to drop as he gasped for breath in the bird-filled room. He was glad there was nobody else there to see him in such a state.

Pulling out a spare bit of parchment from his pocket, and a Wizarding pencil, [useful for sketching, and never needing to be sharpened, not like those pathetic Muggle ones] Draco paused, mulling over whom to write too.

Granger, it had to be. He would never lower his Pureblood standards that much to write to a Weasley, it was practically torture knowing he'd have to write a letter to the bushy haired Gryffindor.

_Granger_

_I haven't seen Harry all day. Have you?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Not very polite, but it was to the point, and that is what Draco needed right now. Quickly choosing a relatively small school owl, he sent the letter, leaning against the edge of the window, allowing another sigh to escape his lungs.

His head was swimming with way too many thoughts, none of them seemed positive. There were horrible thoughts of what the reasons could be for harry to be avoiding him. Sighing again, and deciding he was doing that too much today, he stood and watched for the owl he had sent.

It returned about ten minutes later, a very neat letter attached to it's leg. He read it quickly, his stomach plummetting into an unknown depth of despair as he read the words on the parchment.

_Draco,_

_No I haven't seen Harry, nor has Ron._

_We need to talk. Please meet us in the Room of Requirement as soon as possible._

_Hermione_

Almost laughing at her politeness, Draco turned and left for the seventh floor of Hogwarts. He had heard of the Room of Requirement from several Slytherins. He had only been in once before, with Crabbe and Goyle, just to see what the room was like. He had never really thought of a use for the room, now he supposed there was use for the room afterall. For deperate meetings when discussing missing friends.

That was an odd tasting word, 'Friends'. He could never really say Crabbe and Goyle were his friends. They wee more cronies that did his every bidding. Harry however, although he had fast become an enemy, someone Draco could hate, and enjoy hating throughout the majority of their time so far at Hogwarts, now, the Green eyed Gryffindor seemed so close to Draco, it actually hurt thinking of anything bad that might have happened.

His pace quickened, he needed to figure out what was going on now!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Howdee good Readers!!! I return with yet another chapter! This one is dedicated to all those who have reviewed, added this to their story alert list, or their favorites list. **

**I would love to hear any thoughts from people, reviews make my glitter sparkle! hehe**

**Sorry this is Uber short, but I'm supposed to be sleeping right now hehehe**

**Also, I am considering to add an OC into this story in later chapters. She is not my OC, and the owner of said OC has asked me to ask you readers whether she should make an appearance. So, please let me know whether yes, you would like to see this OC, or No, you would prefer I keep her out of this story. Thankies!**

**xXx xXx**

Hermione was pacing wildly around Professor Dumbledore's office. She, Ron and Draco had immediately rushed over to see the headmaster once they realised there was something suspicious about the lack of Harry. He had listened silently, only speaking once each of them had hurried out an explanation. The wize old wizard had simply sent out several owls and sent some of the portraits off on errands. Draco was getting more and more restless, hewas almost tempted to join Hermione in her agitated pacing. Nobody was talking, and the Professor was just sitting there, not doing anything. It was started to anger Draco, Harry was missing and the Headmaster was simply watching Hermione pace.

Draco stood up quickly, moving to stand in front of the Headmaster, "Why aren't you doing anything?!" He snapped, anger overruling him, the politeness he was brought up to sow to his elders completely forgotten, "Why are you just sitting there!?"

"My dear Draco" Dumbledore spoke calmly, "I can hardly do anything until I know a few things. First, I need to make sure Harry is not in the castle or Hogwarts grounds. Then I must ask of any witnesses who saw him last to determine where it is he may have gone. I sadly do not know of any places Harry may have been taken if he has been kidnapped, and we cannot even be sure it is kidnap." The old man sighed heavily, "I do so wish to see the safe return of one of my students, however, I'm afraid there is little I can do now"

Not the answer Draco wanted to hear.

He stormed from the office, ignoring Hermione's shocked cries of him to wait.

His shoes slapped noisily against the stone floor as he walked briskly towards the dungeons. He knew what he needed to do right now. He needed to visit Snape. His Godfather always knew what to do to calm him.

He quickened his pace as a single word that Dumbledore had uttered flittered around his head, making his stomach knot uneasily. What if Harry had been kidnapped?

xXx

Harry felt sick. He had woken to more pain in his head, and he still didn't have his glasses. He had no idea what time it was, or how long it had been since he had woken up sprawled over the bed.

he turned towards the sounds of a creak, a blurred figure coming towards him, all in black, and wearing, what Harry guessed was a mask as is was dark like the cloak. "Eat" The voice said, sounding rough and gravelly, muffled slightly from the mask and foreign to Harry's ears.

Something was placed on the beside table. Harry could just make out a bowl and spoon, with what looked to him like a brown blur inside the bowl. he moved forwards slowly, squinting to try and make out this food. Soup.

The person left without saying anything, and Harry, unable to ignore the panging of his hungry stomach, sniffed gingerly at the soup, before tasting the smallest amount. He didn't detect anything suspicious, but then he supposed his entire situation was suspicious, so poisoned soup was probably the least of his worries.

He ate quickly, returning the now empty bowl and spoon to the bedside cabinet he lay down. At least the bed was comfortable, and if he closed his eyes he could force his mind into detecting the very faint smell of Draco, which was a small comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****This chapter isn't so great... apologies for that... I'm trying to figure out just how to get to the next major plot part without rushing it... so I suppose this chapter can be classed as a filler :/**

**Dedicated to IchigoPudding, for reviewing every chapter so far, and being the only one to review chapter seven.**

xXx xXx

Harry didn't know what was going on. Any small clue he might have had in small flashes become simply confusing whenever he thought about it in great depth. He could smell Draco on the bed, couldsee blurry photographs in frames dotted around the room, and one of his captors sounded suspiciously like the senior Malfoy. The only thing that confused Harry ws that, if he had indeed beencaptured by Lucius Malfoy, why was he being held in a bedroom. Comfort for the Boy-Who-Lived was probably not highest on the Death Eater's list of things to do.

Hours must have gone by. Harry could just make out the blurry window, the headache caused by forcing his eyes to focus on things slowly driving him insane. He had chosen to sleep for most of the time, curling up in the bed, enveloping himself in the covers and dreaming he was back at Hogwarts. It worked for some time, simply sleeping his way through the lonely hours, that was until he was rudely woken by a loud slamming noise.

The blurred figure stalked towards him, holding a tray. Must be feeding time. Harry couldn't help but feel like some animal in a zoo, fed at certain times of the day and kept in a room just large enough for him to stretch his legs. "Eat"

That seemed to be the only words the people in cloaks seemed to want to say to him. Harry had tried last time to get some answers, but he had been ignored. Despite this, he tried again, "Why am I here?" he asked, "What do you want with me?"

The cloaked figure just seemed to stare at him. 'Well that's a bit of progress anyway' Harry thought. he stared defiantly at the person, "Why am I here?" He tried again.

As if deciding answering was the wrong choice, the figure turned and headed towards the door. Harry sighed, this was annoying, if he was going to be held against his will, he felt he deserved at least _some_ answers. The figure stopped at the door, looking back over their shoulder,almost as if harry wasn't worth facing when being spoken too, "Don;t worry Mr Potter" a familiar drawl said slowly, "You'll have company soon enough" He left.

Harry blinked. What was that supposed to mean? What kind of company?

Worry started to pick at the strange bundle of sensations he seemed to get in his solar plexus. Was this 'company' he would be getting good or bad? What if it was Ron, or Hermione? What if it was Voldemort?

Many situations started playing through Harry's head, adding to the pain of focusing his eyes without the use of his glasses. He decided to concentrate on the food that was brought for him. Soup. Again. At least this time he had a piece of bread to go with it. The small solid amount of food a comfort, this meant his captors didn't want him dead, it wasn't much of a comfort, but it was a small one.

Placing the now empty bowl back on the bedsidecabinet, knowing a House Elf would apear soon to get rid of it, Harry lay back down on the bed. He wished he had his glasses with him, that way he could at least figure out who the bedroom he was being held in, belonged to. Or failing that, he could at least read. He had looked around earlier. Trying to make out the blurred photographs he had found on the desk. he had strained his eyesight too much trying to make out any of the titles of the books on the bookshelf in the far corner of the room. The window was sealed, naturally, and Harry had even tried breaking the glass, but he assumed there must be all kinds of spells on it so he wouldn't be able to escape. Harry has almost laughed aloud when he discovered the en-suite bathroom. The luxury he had never had with the Dursley's being there for his use whenever he wished while being held prisoner. It was an odd sort of irony, and Harry found himself wishing he could somehow tell Ron and Hermione about it.

He missed his friends. He felt a horrible lurch inside his chest whenever he thought about Ron, he could easily close his eyes and picture his red-headed friend happily going on about the Cannon's latest victory, his enthusiastic ranting of how evil the Slytherin's were, trying to get Harry to see just how evil Draco was. Harry could clearly hear Hermione's voice inside his head as she worried over the amount of classes Harry was missing, and the amount of catch-up work he was due. he could picture her rolling her eyes and sending disgusted looks towards Ron as he stuffed his mouth with as much food as he could.

Harry cuold picture Draco. His smirk, his perfect hair. He could even see the Slytherin worrying about him, asking Hermione where he was, and avoiding speaking to Ron as much as possible. The pang in his chest got worse as Harry curled up, bringing his knees close to his chest. He saw Draco smiling, the way Draco looked in his dress-robes. Harry found himself missing the blond so much. He realised with a jolt he missed Draco more than Ron and Hermione at that moment. The Gryffindor sniffed, allowing himself to cry for the first time since his kidnapping, at the pain he was feeling at not being able to be at Hogwarts with Draco.

xXx xXx

Draco felt horrible. Harry had been missing for nearly a week. Somehow the _Daily Prophet _had gotten hold of the story multiple pictures of Harry had been sprawled across the front pages, declaring; _**Boy-Who-Lived Missing! Is Hogwarts No Longer Safe? Potter Boy Kidnapped? **_And Draco's personal favorite, _**Did Harry Run Away After Malfoy Breakup?**_

It had been a slight shock for Draco to walk into teh Great Hall about three days after Harry's disappearence, to have Pansy slowly push the _Daily Prophet _towards him, the bold headline glaring up at him. Apparently a young second-year boy from Hufflepuff had sent a letter to the Daily Prophet, wanting a bit of fame for himself, about Harry and Draco attending the Yule Ball together. Draco figured he had heard it from the multiple rumours flying around the school. The Slytherin had managed to find out which second year it was and speak to him in the hall. Well, Draco called it 'speaking to him', Professor McGonagall however had called it 'threatening'. Surprisingly though, the elderly witch had taken twenty points from Hufflepuff, for speaking out of turn against a fellow student and blabbing about a personal issue which had nothing to do with the boy. She had then turned to Draco and muttered a soft, "Five points from Slytherin for threats in the hallway. We know you're worried Mr Malfoy, but you still have to stick to the School Rules."

Draco had nodded, muttered a quiet thanks to the Professor and asked if she had heard anything about Harry. "Unfortunately not Mr Malfoy. But if we do hear of anything you will be the third to know"

"Third?"

"Yes. Although Headmaster Dumbledore is thrilled you and Mr Potter have managed to get past your house rivalry, mr Weasley and Miss Granger have been friends with Harry for a longer period of time, and they will be informed before you."

Draco had nodded, and walked away, offering another thanks to the Gryffindor head of house. There was no point arguing. Although he and Harry did attend the ball together, it was still questionable about where their relationship stood, and try as he might to find injustice in it, the Slytherin could clearly see why Dumbledore had chosen to let Weasley and Granger be the first to know of news on Harry.

Draco stared at his breakfast. Hios appetite had been slowly decreasing the further the week went on without news on Harry. Granger was still sending Draco small letters, asking him i he had heard of anything, and reporting her obliviousness in the situation. Draco didn't mind the letters, and had even come to possess a asmall amount of respectfor the Gryffindor girl, as she apparently thought it important to maintain the small almost friendship she had with the Slytherin. Draco figured she must have seen his feelings for Harry were true, and that he no longer wanted to be enemies.

"Hey Draco... isn't that your father?" Pansy asked, snapping the Slytherin boy out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, looking up. He followed Pansy's gaze to the double doors where he saw the unmistakable figure of his father, standing proudly, glaring at any student who dared look at him too long.

The Malfoy senior strode confidently up to Professor Dumbledore, calmly speaking to the Headmaster. The silence that had descended upon the Great Hall ensured every student heard the words exchanged between the two adults.

"I have come to take my son home" Lucius said, "I have seen the article in the _Daily Prophet _and I have come to decide your school is no longer fit as a safe haven for my son. He will leave with me immediately."

Draco stood, knowing he had no choice but to follow his father. He looked over to Hermione and mouthed a quick, "I'll write" Before being swept from the Hall by a cane in the back.

His father steered him out of the entrance to the castle, his voice snapping instructions to Draco that he was to return home immediately, and his things would be sent for via House Elf. Draco was silent on the journey down to Hogsmeade, his brain working overtime on reasons why his father had chosen to pull him out of the school. THe side-along apparition was as unpleasant as ever, but Dracosaid nothing. His father was in a bad mood, the waves of unpleasentness pulsing off the elder Malfoy, and Draco knew it would be better for him to remain silent.

Once they returned to Malfoy Manor, Draco was pushed fiercly towards his bedroom, the anger in his father increasing. "I read the article about you dallying with that Potter boy" Lucius snarled, "No son of mine will be a ponce!"

He shoved Droce through the door into his bedroom. The Slytherin could hear the lock clicking shut before the angered footsteps of his father dissappeared down the hallway. Draco turned and almost let out a cry of shock. Almost. He was still a Malfoy afterall.

"Who's there?"

"Harry!" Draco said rushing forward, "What are you doing here?"

"Draco?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy moving house, applying for a Student Loan and preparing to start a new course at Uni.**

**Also, I'm sorry it's so short... I'm struggling for ideas to get to the main plot points I want to get too.**

xXx xXx

"Draco?"

Draco rose an eyebrow, blinking somewhat sleepily. He didn't know what time it was, but he did know it was dark. That much he could figure out from the window of his bedroom. He hummed an acknowledgement, knowing without his glasses Harry wouldn't be able to detect the motion of his head.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" The Boy-Who-Lived questioned casually, almost as if being kidnapped by DeathEaters and held captive in Draco's bedroom was a common occurence.

"I'm... not sure" Draco replied honestly.

They had been there at least a week, and although they were fed and watered and generally left alone by the DeathEaters, they were far from comfortable. Being locked in one room grew very boring very quickly, even though Draco spent most of his time in this very room during summers, he hated the fact he was not allowed to leave at his will. He had read everything that was in the room too many times already, and Harry had constant headaches from his struggles to focus on objects without his glasses.

They had no idea why they were both being held captive, and as their time in their prison grew, so did the horrible feeling of foreboding. What exactly was the purpose of keeping them locked up together for so long?

They had found a little comfort in one another, sharing soft stories from childhood and Hogwarts days, gentle kisses and even gentler touches. They hadn't gone any further then heavy petting, clumsy handjobs were enough of a distraction for the both of them for now. Draco had a strong feeling that for someone who had rarely had affection of any form during most of their life, losing their virginity at fourteen would be too daunting. He was hoping to comfort Harry, not make him panic.

He didn't need to actually do all that much comforting. Harry had an oddly calm air about him. Draco had often wondered during the last week, how often the Gryffindor foudn himself in life threatening situations like this. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me... about your battles with... with Voldemort?" The name felt odd on the tongue, he had only ever heard the titles of The Dark Lord, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who. Now he had actually spoken the name aloud it was a wonder why so many were afraid to voice it.

Harry sighed softly, as if wondering where to begin, "Well I'm sure you know most of it already, it isnt exactly a secret in Hogwarts"

Draco smiled, "I'd like to hear it from you"

There was a moment in silence, before Harry took a breath and spoke quietly, "I don't remember much from when I was a baby, just a flash of green and screaming"

"Screaming?"

"My mum"

"Oh..." Draco paused uncomfortably, "I'm-"

"Don't apologise" Harry said quietly, "It wasn't your fault..."

He blinked at Draco lightly, frowning in the effort of pulling his vision into focus, "In first year it was Quirrel, I was so convinced it was Snape I even tried to argue with him, saying how Snape tried to kill me when he was in fact saving my life, I didn't actually do all that much fighting, I just reacted more then thought about tactics. When I realised he couldn't touch my skin I just... moved, without thinking and grabbed his face. I passed out because of the pain it caused me."

Draco was running his fingers gently through Harry's hair as they lay together on the bed, his elbow keeping him hovered above the Gryffindor.

"Second year it was the diary from your dad" Even Harry managed to make out the wince Draco gave, "Tom Riddle's memory was stuck in it... I have no idea how, but as he drained life from Ginny he grew more solid. Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, saved me. He blinded the Basiliskand brought me the Sorting Hat which gave me Gryffindor's sword. I managed to stab the basilisk, but a fanggot stuck in my arm, Basilisk venom is nasty stuff you know" He said rather casually, "But it was anodd sensation, I could hear Riddle gloating about the venom in my body, but I felt oddly calm,then I noticed the pain fading, Fawkes had been crying onto my arm, healing it." He detected Draco's soft nod at the understanding of Phoenix Tears, "I can't remember what made me do it, but I stabbed the diary with the broken off fang, and it killed Riddle, saving Ginny."

Draco smiled, "You really are the great hero people make you out to be"

"Shut up" Harry said, reaching out to shove Draco's shoulder and missing by a few inches, "I hate being called a hero, sometimes I was even glad for our fights, you were the one person in Hogwarts who didn't care about the Boy-Who-Lived, you just saw me as a jerk, just Harry. Well... you and Snape"

Draco chuckled softly, "You still are just Harry" He said, "But now you're _my_ just Harry"

That made the Gryffindor laugh, "That was so cliche" he said

"Yeah" Draco agreed, his aristocratic upbringing making the common word sound odd with his elegant tone.

A soft silence formed between them, broken when Harry continued his story telling, "Third yearI didn't really fight Voldemort. It was Peter Pettigrew, the guy who betrayed my parents. He was hidden away as Ron's rat, Scabbers, and Sirius Black brke out of Azkaban to find him and kill him as revenge for my parents. Sirius is my Godfather... Pettigrew escaped..."

Harry fell silent and Draco shuffled closer, his silent sympathy clear to Harry, who turned and nuzzled lightly against Draco's chest.

The sound of the bedroom door being opened caused them to move apart and turn in that direction, although Harry couldn't make anything out past different coloured blurs, he figured out there were three DeathEaters now standing in the room.

He and Draco sat up, wondering what the cause for them to be there was, they had never seen more than one DeathEater at a time enter the bedroom.

"Draco" The sharp tone of Lucius Malfoy's voice cut through the silence, "We have a task for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm not dead! I know it's been a while since I updated... sorry!**

**Anywhoo... this is a very Very dramatic chapter, been planning it for a while... hopefully it won't be too angsty though... too much angst kills a plot line.**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx xXx**

Both Harry and Draco quickly got to their feet, standing defiantly before the DeathEaters. There was a long drawn out silence, before Harry spoke, "What task?"

Lucius Malfoy chuckled darkly, the sound causing both students' skin to prickle. "It is a simple task, set for Draco, to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord, and to his Father"

"And if I refuse?" Draco asked.

Harry blinked. Refuse? Didn't Draco know that if he refused then it was a possibility someone would end up dead?

"If you refuse... we kill Potter" Lucius said, his tone almost bored.

Draco flinched, Harry could sense the motion beside him, and he heard the DeathEaters laughing softly. Harry felt oddly calm, he wasn't scared, even though he couldn't see, wasn't armed and stood facing three DeathEaters threatening his execution. Something must be wired wrong in his brain, he should be terrified! Why wasn't he practically wetting his pants by now?

Draco's fingers brushed Harry's hand, causing a flood of warmth to spread up the Gryffindor's arm, a tiny smile almost flickering on Harry's face. "What is the task?" Draco asked calmly.

Lucius grinned, Harry could practically hear the smirk, "Imperio!"

Harry waited for the feeling of blissful emptiness to consume him, but it never came, instead he felt Draco relax next to him. He was the one under the Imperius Curse. Utterly confused Harry frowned at the DeathEaters, but before he could open his mouth to question their motives, Lucius spoke his orders, "Draco, you must obey your father... Lie Potter on the bed, and remove his jeans"

Fear shot through Harry, turning he spoke quickly, pushing against the Blond's shoulders as the Slytherin moved to obey Lucius, "Draco, fight it!" he said, his voice coming out in a desperate woosh, "Please, fight it Draco, I know you can... I can fight it off, you can't be beaten by a Gryffindor can you? Fight it!"

The wind was knocked out of him by a spell from one of the DeathEaters and he fell backwards onto the bed. Groaning lightly, he felt Draco climb on top of him, thin fingers making short work of the fastening to his jeans, "Draco please" He whispered desperately, "Fight this!"

He couldn't see the turmoil within the grey eyes, but he could sense it, he felt Draco's fingers hesitating, shaking lightly as the Slytherin quivered above him, trying to throw off the spell.

"Draco!" Lucius snapped, "Remove Potter's jeans or he'll be killed!"

Hary felt his eyes prickle with hot tears of shame, the orders kept coming, and after a harsh stinging spell to stop Draco attempting to fight off the Imperius curse, Harry lay, half naked on Draco's bed.

"Rape him"

The words cut through Harry like a knife. Questions flooded his mind, Why was this necessary? How would this prove Draco's loyalty if he's under the Imperius Curse?

He could see Draco struggling above him, trying hysterically to throw off the spell, to stop the will of listening to his father. Harry swallowed thickly, he felt sick. he saw the blur of a DeathEater raising his wand, "Last chance Draco, either do as we say or we'll kill Potter"

Harry sat up, pulling Draco into a hug, "Do it" He whispered into the other male's ear, "Do it... I don't blame you" He swallowed again, "I would rather it be you then anyone else"

He lay down again, gripping the sheets in tight fists, clenching his teeth readying himself for the pain he knew would come. He had never been in this situation before, but he knew it would be excrutiating, it was just one of those general things learned somewhere in life. Draco slumped slightly readying himself, Harry watched, both fascinated by Draco's actions, and terrified, knowing what was to come.

Tears stung his eyes, was it odd he was almost happy that he now felt the terror he should have felt the moment the DeathEaters entered the room?

Pain.

Immense Pain.

Laughing.

Tears flooded from Harry's eyes as he no longer cared about how he must look, a fourteen year old crying in front of his enemy. The pain was burning up his spine, he wanted so badly to cry out for Draco to stop, but he knew it would only please the laughing DeathEaters further.

Lucius waved his arm, Harry felt Draco freeze above, and within him. They had removed the Imperius Curse. Harry felt something shatter within him. He would have been fine if they kept the curse on Draco throughout, but now... Harry knew Draco would blame himself, if he had been kept under the spell Harry might have been able to convince him he wasn't to blame. He could feel Draco soften instantly within him, a horrified gasp coming from the Slytherin's lips.

"Carry on Draco" Lucius said calmly, "Or we'll kill Potter right where he lies"

Draco looked down to Harry, he was crying. Draco's heart broke. He leant down and whispered into the other male's ear, "I am so sorry"

Harry nodded softly, "I know" he said quietly.

"I'm scared" Draco admitted

"Just do what they say" Harry said, his throat was scratchy, and his mouth was dry, "We'll be alright"

Draco began to move slowly, the pain returned within Harry and he winced. The DeathEaters were laughing again.

"What does this prove?" Draco snapped, glaring angrily over his shoulder at his father.

"We needed to break Potter" Lucius said simply, as though discussing a mundane topic like History of Magic, "We were ordered to break him, take away his will to fight, what better way then use someone he cares about as a tool?"

They left. Harry cried out as Draco instantly moved away, tucking himself back into his clothes before he helped Harry with his jeans.

"Harry I-"

"Don't" Harry said, curling up on the bed, "Please Draco... don't say anything"

Tears fell from Draco's eyes as he watched the same happen to the green orbs before him. "I don't blame you" Harry whispered, taking hold of Draco's wrist, and pulling him gently towards the bed, "You had no choice... I... I'm glad it was you and not someone else... It wasn't exactly the way I planned to lose my virginity" a dry laugh escaped his throat, no amusement behind it.

"I'm not going to hate you, or be angry at you" He said as Draco curled up behind him and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor.

"You should be" Draco said, "I couldn't fight the spell off"

"Tell me honestly, did you ever think you would be in a situation where you'd have needed to fight the Imperius Curse off?" Harry asked

"I... No" Draco said, "No I didn't"

"Exactly" Harry nodded to himself, lifting a hand to rub his eyes, "Damn headaches" He muttered.

Draco stood, moving over to a draw where he kept a small collection of ties for important family gatherings "Here" He said, shifting Harry's shoulder to signal the other boy to sit up.

He tied the garment over Harry's eyes, acting like a blindfold, "This should keep your eyes closed, so you don't strain so much"

Harry smiled, "Wish you'd have thought of this earlier"

Draco chuckled, "Yeah... me too"

Harry lay down again, tugging Draco's sleeve to silently tell the other male to do the same. Once Draco was curled against Harry's back again the Gryffindor muttered a soft, "Sleep"

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and relaxed against the pillow. Harry shuffled slightly closer to the Slytherin, "It hasn't stopped my will power" He said quietly, "I'm going to fight twice as hard, for both of us"

Draco smiled, "Ever the hero" He said softly, hearing Harry chuckle before he fell into the dark world of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy Crap on a Cracker! **

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while... I got kinda distracted with learning dances for my youtube channel... I seriously hope this chapter makes it up to you! =^.^=**

**xXx xXx**

They hadn't spoken of "The Incident" as Harry had nicknamed it, nor had they done anything more intimate then kissing. Draco couldn't blame Harry for that, he wouldn't feel up to anything if he had just been raped either. They had spent the next few days coping with Harry's new blindness, and giggling childishly at every stumble and every moment he bounced off something. The Gryffindor figured it was their way of coping with what had happened.

He still couldn't be angry at Draco.

They had occupied most of their time with repeating stories of their childhoods, explaining their actions during fights and other situations they found themselves in at Hogwarts. Draco was always eager to hear Harry's versions of his battles against Voldemort. The blond had only heard the Slytherin version, which often ommited details such as the evil psychopath trying to kill a student, and had a lot more moments where Harry would run around crying for his parents.

Harry actually enjoyed listening to the other side of his battles. He had long since grown tired of the tales of his heroic actions, how he would put himself on the line to save others. He found the tales where he somehow stumbled upon the Philospher's Stone, or managed to trip over the Basilisk's tail and accidentally cause it to bite itself, amusing. He found himself almost wishing he had chosen to be sorted into Slytherin, just so he would be treated like the clumsy idiot he often felt himself to be at times. He would be normal... or as normal as he could possibly get.

They were currently lying on the bed again. After Harry had finished telling Draco of just why he hated being famous, a comfortable silence had enveloped them. They weren't exactly cuddling, they were simply lying next to each other, both facing the ceiling, one of Draco's legs thrown casually over Harry. He would always hold himself properly, partly due to his upbringing, but also because no way would he sacrifice his posture. Slouching was uncomfortable and bad for the back, but right now, he could allow a small amount of slobbishness in his frame. Harry's legs were warm and oddly comfortable under his calf.

Draco blinked as Harry started giggling to himself, "What's so funny?" he questioned, his voice quiet. There was no need to speak loudly if the other male was so close to him. They had barely spoken anything louder then a mutter for a long time. The quietness was nice, different from the usual chaos found within the walls of Hogwarts.

"I was just thinking," Harry said, waving a hand lightly at nothing in particular, "How much homework do you think Hermione will have saved me by the time we get back to Hogwarts?"

Draco chuckled, "Sometimes I wish I had been nicer to Granger, she sounds like the type of person I'd actually get on with"

Harry smiled and shuffled closer to Draco, "I'm sure she'd learn to forgive you if you kept calling her Granger instead of Mudblood"

"True" Draco nodded, "But in my defence I was upholding what was expected of me being a Malfoy..."

"Yeah, yeah" Harry said, poking Draco in the side, or attempting to. He missed, and poked thin air.

There was a moment's silence again, before Draco broke it by muttering, "Think we'll ever make it back to Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure" he said. His voice didn't sound all that hopeful. "We have to... Hermione will kill me if I miss end of year exams"

Draco laughed at that. "I can imagine"

He moved an arm to wrap it around Harry's shoulders. "Think Weasley and his sister would have forgiven me by the time we get back?"

"Not a chance" Harry said laughing, "I don't think Ginny will ever forgive you"

Their laughter seemed almost forced. Neither male was entirely sure what to say, so they stayed in silence for a long time. Harry shuffled as close to Draco as he could, placing his head onto the other's body, it was solid and the Gryffindor could hear the thumping of Draco's heart, so he figured he must be on his chest.

Harry had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard Draco muttering something. It sounded suspiciously like singing. "Draco... are you singing?"

"No"

Harry snorted, "It sounded like you were"

There was a pause and then Draco said, "It was something my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. It's kind of ... comforting"

Harry smiled, "I wish I had something like that... sing it for me?"

"No"

"Please?"

Draco groaned slightly, "Malfoy's do not sing"

"Your mother does. She's a Malfoy"

"Fine. Malfoy Men do not sing"Draco said defiantly.

Harry chuckled."Alright... hum it then"

He felt, and heard Draco sigh, with the rise of his chest and the ruffling of Harry's hair. Then he heard the soft tune Draco hummed quietly. More to himself then Harry, It was short, and sounded quite simple, as if intended for a child to sing along.

After Draco had finished Harry smiled. "Thank you" He said

Draco muttered something inaudible under his breath. Harry chuckled.

They lay that way for a long time, Harry happily allowing his entire body to relax and the fuzzy pull of sleep to take over his brain again.

BOOM!

Harry was instantly awake, sitting up and turning in the direction of the explosion. He couldn't see anything, but he knew Draco had sat up as well. Harry knew something close by had exploded, the loud sound had almost ruptured his eardrums, and he could now feel a cold breeze.

He felt Draco get off the bed, soft hands instantly helping him to his feet, pulling in a sense of urgency. "What's going on?" Harry questioned.

"It's... I'm not sure..." Draco said, pulling Harry along, "But the door just exploded, we have to get out of here"

Harry didn't bother arguing. He let Draco lead him, desperately willing his feet to stop stumbling as he made his way blindly behind the Slytherin. He had no idea where they were going, and suddenly he was rather glad it was he who were blind, as Draco knew his way around Malfoy Mannor. If their situations had been reversed, Harry would have probably led them straight into a large group of DeathEaters. Suddenly, Draco swore.

"What?"

"Stairs"

"Oh..." Harry had no idea to tackle stairs when he couldn't see. They both knew they needed to move quickly, yet they couldn't simply run down the stiars as Harry would most likely fall.

"Get on my back" Draco said, moving Harry's hands so the were on his shoulders. "I'll just have to carry you"

"What I wouldn't give for my glasses right now!" Harry muttered darkly as he obeyed, knowing it was the simplest thing to do.

He held on as Draco moved down the stairs and round a corner. Harry could feel the turns, mixed in with the bumps as Draco moved as quickly as possible. It wasn't very comfortable, but Harry figured it was better then him stumbling around everywhere.

Before Harry fully realised what had happened, he had fallen, impacting against Draco's back and rolling off the Slytherin. Lying on the floor, feeling slightly dizzy, his head pounding from bouncing against the stone floor, Harry tried to find Draco. He found a sleeve and tugged it lightly, "Draco?"

"He won't answer Potter" Lucius Malfoy spoke coldly.

"What did you do to him?" Harry angrily snapped.

"Merely stunned him" The Malfoy elder said calmly, as though it wasn't his own son he had just jinxed. "It's the least he deserves for trying to escape with you."

Harry tried to get to his feet, but he felt a foot pushed into his side and knocking him off balance. "Now Potter, don't try to be the hero. The Dark Lord wants to see you."


End file.
